Menyukai Seseorang Itu Seperti Main Layangan Bukan?
by kaylakeychan
Summary: "Menyukai seseorang itu seperti main layangan. Harus ada orang yang memegang benangnya. Harus ada juga orang yang membentangkan layangannya. Namun jika tidak ada angin untuk menerbangkannya, buat apa? Kau membutuhkan angin untuk menerbangkannya"


" _Menyukai seseorang itu seperti main layangan._

 _Harus ada orang yang memegang benangnya._

 _Harus ada juga orang yang membentangkan layangannya._

 _Namun jika tidak ada angin untuk menerbangkannya, buat apa?_

 _Kau membutuhkan angin untuk menerbangkannya"_

Di sebuah hamparan rumput yang luas.

Hembusan angin dari arah timur itu mengibaskan surai pink tersebut.

Sambil memegang benang gelasan yang ia beli siang tadi, di sebelahnya terdapat teman sekolahnya yang sedang memegang sebuah layangan.

Mereka berdua siap untuk menerbangkan layangan tersebut.

 _1…._

 _2…._

 _3…_

 _Lepas!_

Momoi yang memegang benang gelasan memberi aba aba kepada aida. Namun apa daya, ternyata layangan tersebut tidak terbang seperti halnya yang diinginkan. Malah jatuh ke tanah mengenaskan.

"Coba tarik yang bener!" Aida berteriak kearah momoi, mencoba memberikan instruksi yang benar.

Sambil mengambil layangan yang jatuh tadi, momoi mengelak "Tadi ga ada angin, makanya ga bisa terbang! Jangan nyalahin aku dong!"

"Nih pegang lagi" ucap momoi sambil memberikan layangannya kepada aida. "kita ulangi lagi ya"

 _1…._

 _2…._

 _3….._

 _Lepas!_

 _Angin pun berhembus…._

Dan akhirnya layangan itu pun terbang.

" _Sama seperti ketika kau jatuh cinta._

 _Kau menemukan seseorang._

 _Lalu kau nyaman dengan orang itu._

 _Yang lebih mengasikannya lagi, dia memberikanmu respon._

 _Dan saat itu pun kau juga tau._

 _Kau menyukainya."_

Menyukai Seseorang Itu Seperti Main Layangan Bukan?

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I made it on my own

Main Cast: Momoi Satsuki and Aida Riko

Rated: T

-Enjoy-

" _Menyukai seseorang itu seperti main layangan._

 _Berusaha untuk memutuskan layangan yang lain,_

 _Namun apa daya_

 _Kau tidak bisa memutuskannya."_

"Yeay terbang!" ucap Aida sambil melompat lompat. "Ulur ulur terus biar tinggi!"

"Iya iya ini, juga lagi diulur."

Sambil mengulur benang gelasan yang dipegangnya, dari kejauhan, momoi melihat sebuah layangan lain datang menghampiri layangannya.

"eh eh ada musuh, ada musuh! Putusin woi putusin!" aida yang juga melihatnya langsung bersemangat. Ia memegang bahu momoi lalu menggoyang goyangkannya.

Momoi merasa terganggu, "iya, iya. Ini juga mau di deketin dulu. Udah diem dulu deh."

Momoi terus mengulur-ulur benangnya hingga mendekati musuhnya. Ketika sudah mendekati musuhnya, ia langsung mengaitkan(?) benangnya ke benang si lawan, lalu menarik benang gelasannya dengan cepat.

Ia terus berusaha agar layangan si lawan putus, namun tuhan sepertinya tidak mengizinkannya.

Layangan si lawan tidak putus.

" _Sama halnya ketika kau menyukai seseorang._

 _Namun orang itu sudah dimiliki orang lain._

 _Kau berusaha untuk memutuskan keduanya._

 _Kau sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin._

 _Namun kau tetap tidak bisa memutuskan keduannya"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Lalu kau kembali dengan benang yang lebih kuat._

 _Kau berharap bisa memutuskan layangan si lawan._

 _Namun, di tengah tengah perjuangan,_

 _Kau mendapatkan luka dari benang yang kau bawa"_

Keesokan harinya, Momoi dan Aida kembali.

Momoi membawa sebuah benang gelasan yang lebih tajam dari benang gelasan yang kemarin. Lebih dari sekedar benang gelasan _lima ratus rupiah_ , ia juga membawa sebuah tekad.

Lalu mereka berdua segera menerbangkan layangan tersebut. Tak cukup lama, layangan tersebut sudah terbang.

Sambil menunggu layangan sang lawan datang, Aida membuka percakapan.

"kalau dipikir pikir, main layangan itu kayak orang lagi jatuh cinta ya. Atau mungkin orang yang lagi berusaha untuk mendapatkan orang yang disukainnya, tapi orang itu sudah memiliki seseorang"

Momoi sedikit bingung. "Maksudnya?"

Sambil menunjuk ke langit, lebih tepatnya ke arah layangan momoi, Aida menjawab "Iya, anggep aja layangan itu kamu alias Momoi Satsuki."

"Terus?"

Aida diam. Tak berapa lama, layangan sang lawan pun datang.

Aida langsung menunjuk ke arah layangan sang lawan lalu bilang "layangan itu, adalah orang yang kamu sukai."

Momoi masih bingung apa yang diucapkan oleh Aida.

"Dan benang yang kamu pakai itu adalah hati kamu Momoi, atau lebih tepatnya perasaan kamu"

Momoi terdiam.

"Ah sudahlah lupakan! Cepat lawan dia, putusin layangannya!" Aida frustasi, ia bingung kenapa temannya sangat bodoh di dalam hal percintaan.

"Iya iya, ini juga mau dilawan, tapi kamu malah ngoceh terus." Elak momoi tidak ingin kalah.

"heee, iya deh iya. Terserah kamu!" Aida frustasi.

Setelah mengulur-ulur si benang gelasan ke arah di lawan, momoi langsung mengaitkan(?) benangnya ke benang si lawan.

Lalu ia menarik benang gelasannya dengan cepat. Sangat cepat malah.

Namun, ketika ia sedang bersemangat menarik benang gelasannya, jarinya tergores benang tersebut.

Darah langsung mengucur dari jari telunjuk momoi. Aida yang melihat itu langsung terkejut dan langsung mengambil sebuah hansaplast dari tasnya.

"Aku ga pernah tau loh, kalo jari tergores kena benang gelasan itu sesakit ini"

" _Kau kembali dengan perasaan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya._

 _Kau memiliki tekad._

 _Namun ternyata kau memiliki perasaan yang terlalu kuat,_

 _Sehingga kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri untuk dirinya._

 _Dirinya yang sudah dimiliki orang lain."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Rasa sakit itu masih ada._

 _Namun, kau tetap bangkit._

 _Kau tetap ingin memutuskannya._

 _Namun, ketika kau sudah memutuskannya._

 _Kau gagal untul mendapatkannya"_

Keesokan harinya, Momoi dan Aida kembali lagi.

Momoi tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang akan terluka lagi. Ia ingin memutuskan layangan si lawan. Persetan dengan apapun.

Momoi dan Aida segera menerbangkan layangan tersebut. Setelah terbang, ia mengaitkan benangnya ke sebuah kayu yang ditancapkan ke tanah.

Ia biarkan layangan tersebut terbang di atas langit.

Lalu mereka merebahkan diri di atas rumput sambil memandangi indahnya langit.

"Momoi"

"Hmm?"

"Kau sudah bisa move on?"

"Udah kali ya."

Aida lalu bangkit dan dilihatnya momoi sedang senyum senyum sendiri sambil menutup mata.

Merasa diperhatikan, momoi segera membuka matanya lalu melihat muka aida dengan tampang serius.

"kau kenapa?" tanya momoi sambil bangkit.

"harusnya aku yang tanya, kau kenapa?" aida malah menanyainya balik.

"aku kenapa? Memangnya aku ini kenapa?"

"Aih pake nanya balik lagi, kau ini dari tadi senyum senyum sendiri. Lagi mikirin apaan sih?" aida frustasi.

Momoi berpikir sebentar, ia melihat langit sebentar. Namun ketika melihat langit, ia melihat sebuah layangan yang sama persis yang ia lawan kemarin.

Tidak, bukan sama persis. Tapi memang itu adalah layangan yang kemarin.

Aida berdecih, ia sebal karena pertanyaannya belum dijawab oleh momoi.

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Aida, momoi segera mengambil benang yang ia tancapkan tadi lalu mengulurnya lagi supaya mendekati layangan si lawan. 

Ketika sudah dekat, ia langsung mengaitkanya lalu menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi?

Layangan itu putus!

Aida yang berbaring di rerumputan menikmati sejuknya angin sambil menutup mata pun kaget karena momoi tiba tiba teriak.

"Aida-chan! Layangannya putus! Buruan kejar!" Momoi teriak teriak tak tau malu.

"eh dimana?" Aida bangun dan ia bingung.

"ke arah sana!" jawab Momoi sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah.

"Kemana?" Aida masih bingung.

"ah udah buruan kejar!" Momoi langsung menarik lengan Aida tak sopan. Mereka berlari kearah dimana si layangan putus.

Namun sesaatnya sampai di tempat, ternyata layangan tersebut sudah milik hak orang lain.

Momoi dan Aida pun kecewa. Mereka berdua pulang dengan muka cemberut.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Momoi menjawab pertanyaan yang tak sempat ia jawab tadi.

"Ano aida-chan, tadi aku senyum senyum sendiri karena memikirkan omonganmu yang kemarin itu." Momoi menjawab pertanyaan dari Aida.

"Yang mana?"

"yang, 'Main layangan itu kayak menyukai seseorang'"

"jadi kau merasakannya?"

"ya, aku memang merasakannya. Dan itu menyenangkan"

" _Kau tau, ini semua menyakitkan, melelahkan._

 _Tapi di dalam hatimu yang paling dalam._

 _Kau juga merasakannya._

 _Jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan._

 _Sama halnya ketika kau bermain layangan"_

-End-

Aku author baru, banget.

Mohon bantuannya.

Mind to review?


End file.
